deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Abraham Neumann
Abraham Howard Neumann is a devoted P-SEC operative and protagonist of the comic book's events; he is usually called "Bram" by his co-workers. He staunchly disagrees with, and strongly resents, Unitology, making it somewhat ironic that his friend and partner, Vera Cortez, is a Unitologist herself. Neumann once mentioned having "lost" his wife to Unitology, which may explain his dislike of the group. Biography Early Life Abraham Neumann was born on Mars. His father, whom he idolized, was a cop. Immediately upon leaving school, Bram joined the Martian police to follow his father's footsteps. Bram was a beat cop during the infamous Mars independence riots in Mars Capita, the planet's largest city-state. The violence and depths of the human behavior he witnessed there led him to try out for homicide, to get off the streets as much as anything. He succeeded, but the celebration was tinged with sadness, as his father died shortly after of heart failure. Bram threw himself into work to cope with his grief, and quickly established himself as a tenacious, intuitive cop dedicated to his work. Unfortunately, the long hours and stress of the department ruined his marriage. Bram had married Joanna back when he was just a beat cop, and she was unable to cope with a husband who was now constantly on call, always late home, and "too busy" to start a family. Seeking solace, she turned to Unitology, which was slowly growing in numbers throughout the Mars colonies. The religion soon dominated her life, but Bram was -- perhaps willingly -- blind to its effects in his wife. Eventually they fought when Joanna insisted on hosting a Unitologist group at their apartment, and Bram moved out. It was at this point that a new commander took over the Capita Homicide division: a stuffy, middle management suit who Bram quickly discovered was also a Unitologist. During a particularly heated argument of the department's lack of resources, Bram punched his commander's lights out and resigned. For a day, he was headline news on Mars. Perhaps as a result of such a high-profile exit from the department, Bram was contacted soon after by an old Homicide partner, now retired and working for CEC's P-Sec division. He knew that they were looking for new hires and recommended the job to Bram as an easy life after the stress of being a Homocide Detective. Bram didn't need persuading -- right then, he would have taken a custodial job so long as it was off-planet. He eagerly accepted to get as far away from Mars, his wife and Unitology as possible. But to his surprise, Bram found that he enjoyed the work. It was sociable, low-stress, and paid well enough that he soon became comfortable and had trouble remembering what it was he'd ever liked about being a Homicide detective. He soon rose to Sergeant and transferred to Commander James' squad, where he met and partnered with Detective Cortez. Though Bram was estranged from Joanna, they were still legally married. He continued to have occasional correspondence with her, and strained irregular visits to see her on Mars. In his heart, he hoped that she would see sense and leave the church with nothing hurt besides her pride. But that day never came, and and one year ago Bram discovered that Joanna had given the Church of Unitology their entire joint life savings, including money he'd put aside since working for CEC. As Joanna was still officially his wife, the church insisted this 'donation' was legal, and the Mars courts dismissed Bram's complaints. Bram filed for divorce immediately, and it was granted six months ago. He has since developed a casual relationship with Marla Janssen. Events of Dead Space Throughout the events that are happening to the Aegis 7 colony, Neumann has been suspicious about the Red Marker, and believing it to be the cause of the series of violence and insanity affecting among the colonists. Neumann urged Hanford Carthusia, the manager of the colony, several times to abandon the mining operation but his appeals fell on deaf ears. When the Necromorphs started appearing and attacking the colonists, Neumann and Marla tried to evacuate the planet, only to find themselves stranded when the shuttles are destroyed in an accident. Neumann and Marla then tried to communicate with the Ishimura by reaching to the colony's communication needle. The two then discover Necromorphs inhabiting the tower. Marla was impaled and killed by one of the creatures, but was able to save Neumann by hitting a button door, closing him from the Necromorphs. After losing everyone close to him and soon losing contact with everyone else, he appears to be on the verge of insanity by the end of the series. The last we see of him he is walking away from the video log he was previously recording, presumably to his death, telling whoever finds the recording to not look for him as they "might not like what they find." In the game, Isaac Clarke finds an audio excerpt of a message Neumann makes after the shuttles crash in Issue Five. Unlike most characters in the comics, his fate was never revealed and he is never seen in-game either, although due to the extent of the infection, he was probably killed. Trivia *Neumann and Cortez have worked together on three previous colonies; until recent events on Aegis 7, Neumann was unaware his partner was a member of the Church of Unitology. *Unlike many other characters in the comic, who succumb into either insanity or Unitology, Neumann simply becomes more depressed throughout the comic and loses the will to live. *Nathan McNeill has a hallucination af Neumann and his team in Dead Space: Extraction ( Chapter Nine) Gallery Image:250px-Screen-18604.jpg|Neumann alongside Tom Image:7493064.jpg|Neumann flashing his badge Appearances *''Dead Space(Mentioned Only)Colony Chaos *Dead Space (Comics)''(First Appearance) *Dead Space : Extraction ( physical and hallucination ) Sources See Also Category:Aegis VII Colonists